


Rose Colored Boy

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bratty Tyler, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just really enjoy gay stuff, M/M, honestly a wild ride of emotions prolly, joshler - Freeform, lmao someone help me, some physical/ mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: I wish we were all rose colored too, my rose Colored Boy.





	Rose Colored Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad as WanderlustJoseph.

Neon lights flickered above the dingy lit room filled with hundreds of people chatting, dancing, and playing pool. 

A brunet boy sat perched delicately upon a ripped, leather stool with daunting wobbly legs as he rested his face upon his arm, staring ahead. 

The bartender wiped down the counter around him with an annoyed sigh, but he could care less.

The harsh words that were spewed from his once lover's lips still dangling in the air above him like his own personal, gloomy rain cloud. 

Alcohol was his chosen security blanket for the night as he raised up enough to down his shot of whiskey. 

The tiny glass hit the counter with a clink as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned his head to take in his surroundings. 

He suddenly felt over dressed in his rose gold cotton hoodie that hung loosely over his thin frame and black high waisted skinny jeans.

He was burning up, or maybe is was the alcohol traveling through his defeated frame. 

He startled as a body sat in the stool beside of him, smiling in his direction as he readjusted himself to where he wasn't half way off the stool.

"Hey, I like your outfit." 

The young brunet laughed low and sarcastic as he raised an unimpressed eyebrow and inspected the pastel pink haired boy.

Structured features, comforting eyes, and warm smile. 

He screamed trouble. 

"Whatever," the small boy shrugged as he raised two fingers in the air slightly to gain the bartender's attention. 

She instantly walked his way with a faint smile, and Tyler opened his mouth to tell her his choice in poison, but the boy beside of him beat him to it. 

"Two tequila rose on the rocks please," he smirked before looking over at the smaller boy with an air of confidence oozing off of him.

"Buying me a drink isn't going to capture my attention," the boy spoke quickly with a bored tone.

"And being an absolute ass is only going to urge me to try harder," the pink haired man smirked as he leaned a bit closer, "I'm Josh by the way."

"Tyler," the boy bit back before leaning back just a little bit, the wood on the back of the stool digging into his spine, "didn't your momma ever tell you assholes aren't the one's you chase?"

The bartender came back with two glasses in hand, sitting them down in front of the boy's before smiling and walking back to the other side to tend to another customer.

"Yeah, but she never warned me about rose colored boys with attitude problems."

Tyler smiled at that, glancing over at the other boy in front of him with a smirk before taking a drink of the pink liquid from the glass in front of him. 

"Hey man, we all can't be like you."

Josh grinned widely at that, taking a sip of his own drink.

"And what does that mean?"

Tyler smiled before leaning a bit closer in a teasing manner, fluttering his eyelashes just barely. 

"Maybe I'll tell you someday."

Josh bit his lip before smiling in victory, "so does that mean I'll see you again?"

"Maybe, are you willing to gamble?"

"Me, I'm a gamblin' man," Josh joked as he took Tyler's phone from the boy's out stretched hand and added himself as a contact. 

"Goodnight, Josh."

Tyler smiled before sliding off the bar stool and walking towards the exit, unaware of Josh watching his every move with a soft chuckle leaving his lips.


End file.
